Talk:Small Painted Box
Speculation The Sera thing is speculation, the phrasing even says "could be". It should not be included. It is not confirmed by any source.TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 20:24, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :I think that Dragon Age Wiki:Editing guidelines#Speculation should be taken into consideration here. The passage, “If there is a strong reason to add something related to upcoming releases, or that is not made explicit in the canonical works it must be accompanied by reliable sources,” in my personal opinion, seems to be applicable to this situation. If there is something in-game that is an explicit implication, or if a reliable source exists, I would like to see them brought up. ::Then the June thing is legitimate too, as the small painted box is wooden too. Plus a puzzle box makes more sense as a toy for an elf, than a regular box. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 10:26, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Please more closely read what I said. I am agreeing with you that this is indeed speculation & must be removed, unless there is a) a reliable source for it, or b) an implication for it that is explicit in the canonical works, in which case it is not speculation. If Virrac can show either to us, then I think we can keep it. If not, or if he does not respond, then I shall remove the trivia section per Dragon Age Wiki:Consensus#Consensus-building. ::::Sera says in Inquisition that she was a child in Denerim playing with small painted boxes and she also mention the fereldan Red Jennies, and given that the mision about that small painted box from DAO had relation with the Red Jennies is implied that she's talking about that same box. Also, Sera's mention about the box seems a callback created by Bioware to that specific mission. --Virrac (talk) 16:42, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::I'm with Virrac here. That line of dialogue is clearly refering to the quest in Origins. It would be a completely random remark otherwise. There is no ultimate proof, but the implication is very clear. I see no reason to assume that this isn't a callback to Origins. I think it's appropriate to leave it in. Warden Nuggins (talk) 17:21, January 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Except she doesn't say small painted box, she just says she played with a box. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 21:20, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::::She literally says "small painted box". She even mentions it while they are talking about the Warden. Here is a link to that exact conversation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBE184HdQTk There really isn't a lot of room for interpretation here. Warden Nuggins (talk) 21:45, January 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::She also can't remember the Hero of Ferelden despite it only being ten years ago. Boxes plural, not singular. Nor does she mention being part of the Red Jennies in Denerim.TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 21:54, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::It's a conversation about the Warden. She mentions living in Denerim during the events of Origins, she's a Red Jenny, she mentions playing with small painted boxes. It's the only time in the entire series outside of that quest that small painted boxes are mentioned. This couldn't be any more clearly a nod to Dragon Age Origins than if David Gaider came to your house, threw you to the ground and started kicking you while repeatedly shouting "It's the same box". But yes, she does mention boxes, so I suggest we change the text to "This could be one of the boxes Sera played with" for maximum accuracy. Warden Nuggins (talk) 22:04, January 28, 2019 (UTC) : She doesn't say she was a red jenny at that time. She became a red jenny after Origins, and leaving her benefactor. The boxes could also be Dalish puzzle boxes, which there are plural of and while not saying small painted, they do say wooden. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 22:08, January 28, 2019 (UTC) ::I am reasonably sure that she mentions that she was part of the RJ in Denerim at some point, just not in that conversation. But I'm not going out of my way to look for that one as well, because frankly, this is ridiculous. You have to actively ignore the evidence that is presented to not make the connection here. I'm done with this. I'm not the one who makes a decision. I gave my opinion on the matter. This is undoubtedly a reference to Origins and as such the article should contain that piece of information. Warden Nuggins (talk) 22:21, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :I think the Sera trivia should stay. 00:33, January 29, 2019 (UTC) :Looking at the video Warden has provided, I would say that that’s explicit implication enough for me. I agree then with Viktoria, Nuggins, & Virrac that this piece of trivia should stay & is not speculation as I originally thought. We would need something similarly explicit to be able to include Dalish puzzle boxes I think. ::She was not part of the red jennies though. Her entire arc is becoming a member after getting adopted, not before. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 00:55, January 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Even if this is the case, the context of the conversation makes the nod to Origins abundantly clear. That it is mentioned no where else cements the validity. : As to the puzzle box, why would the red jennies want a common painted box they could get anywhere, specifically in the possession of the mages? Who have Dalish artifacts, and knowledge as evidenced in Witch Hunt. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 01:28, January 29, 2019 (UTC) ::There’ll need to be an explicit implication for it, perhaps mention of it. :::The June puzzle box doesn't make any sense. Is a dalish game and Sera not only rejects everything that smell "elfy", she's a city elf, not a dalish. --Virrac (talk) 05:43, January 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::She rejects everything about helping the poor too, but claims she is a champion for the downtrodden. Explain why the red jennies would want a box from the mages they could pick up at any market? TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 09:40, January 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::Sera mentions that the fereldan RJ of that time are weird. The quest itself doesn't explain more and, beyond Sera's brief remark, the box wasn't even mentioned again. We probably never know why the fereldan RJ wants that especific box. --Virrac (talk) 12:59, January 29, 2019 (UTC) ::When does she mention specifically being a part of the Demerim red jennies though? It isn't in the video linked here, and I seem to recall her only joining them after Origins and being adopted. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:39, January 29, 2019 (UTC) While the "adult" Sera would probably rather die then admitting that she ever played an "elfy" game, the 6? 8? 10? year old Sera most certainly would never have recognized it as dalish game - isn't the Inquisitor possibly the first Dalish she meets anyway? I would suggest adding that this bit of trivia is a kind of an easter egg. Players of DAO might recognize it immediately, but from an in-universe perspective, one might be inclined to think that she tried to pick the locks on those boxes or do something else thief-y.--Buckeldemon (talk) 22:05, January 30, 2019 (UTC)